What of me now?
by Illuminating Colours
Summary: A one shot about Darquesse's thoughts after completing her prophesied fate.


_**Disclaimer:**_** I own nothing. All rights to the amazing man... WHO REPLIED TO MY TWEETS ON TWITTER (and was sort of sassy about it too). EEEEEEEEEEEEH. Excitement overload. :3**

* * *

_What of me now?_

It was all gone now.

Everything.

There were no longer any mortals _or_ mages.

No fauna and there was no more colourful, or even gloomy flora.

Only darkness... And a very lonely and _very_ insane Darquesse.

She had destroyed everything, all but the mutilated planet itself.

There was nothing living. Only Darquesse herself.

She had struck such a blow to the world that there weren't even microorganisms anywhere on or in the earth.

The earth was no longer flooded by humans or life itself. It was only inhabited by one, and one only.

Not even little, pathetic Valkyrie Cain put in her opinion in her thoughts anymore. She had long since vanished.

She hadn't meant to kill everyone.

She had plans to destroy only about half the world population, but she grew out of control. The power over loaded her mind and she couldn't stop.

Finally, when she stopped, it was too late. She had destroyed the humans and animals life supports. She had destroyed what they relied and lived for.

Ever so slowly (and painfully), they perished. She tried so hard to _fix_ her mistakes but her powers were purely for ultimate destruction and she could only watch. Sit on the outside and regret her past actions. She could only bathe in her guilt. But it never drowned her.

After a few agonising years, Darquesse joined the list of Great Extinctions. The final and the most destructive of them all.

So now she sits in a desolate world with only her twisted thoughts as companions.

God, she even missed the remnants that once stood by her side loyally, like dogs. But even they couldn't hang on. Their human forms became malnourished and weak and the evil little spirits perished along with their unwilling hosts.

Darquesse was machine. As simple as that. Her purpose was to be the destruction of humanity.

And she had achieved that.

When she got hungry because there was nothing to eat; her body repaired itself and it repaired any threat to her well being whether it be big or it be small.

What do you do with machines when they break or become faulty?

You repair them.

There was one major question floating around in Darquesse's deranged mind.

What becomes of her now?

Her 'destiny' had been achieved and she was now...Nothing.

An insane sorceress with practically endless power to destroy everything, with nothing to destroy.

She could always pulverise the earth. But then...Where will she go?

Another dimension, and smash up their worlds as well?

To be honest, she doesn't want to eradicate anything else. That thought terrified her to no end. But it was true.

If it would only leave her alone, longing for her own death that would never come. It was no longer an option.

She lived in hope, that maybe, like the story of Pandora's Box, something would escape from within the earth and everything would get better. Everything would repair.

In the end, she was the one to break this world and eternal loneliness was her punishment.

_Fin._

* * *

**Did I make you sad? :3 **

***Thank you for reading and don't forget to show your love by reviewing, favouriting or dropping me a PM. Or why not all three? ;) ***

**I apologise if that seemed rushed. I was really excited to post it and I wanted to before I went to bed.**

**This one shot was inspired (somehow) by the song: 'Something' by AZEDIA. Check it out. It's an amazing song. It sparked a lot of feelings within me and is making its way up to being one of my favourite songs. **

**As I was saying above in the disclaimer...Mr Landy responded to my tweets/ questions. It made me cry. It also made my year. No joke. So I sort of... Died. **

**On another note...I want ideas from you guys for one shots you would like to see me write. I want to do more Darquesse and her thoughts type of thing or Valkyrie's thoughts on her shared mind. But I'm stumped for ideas. So leave me some ideas, pwease? **

**Followers of my story 'Long live the Queen': I have hit writers block for it at the moment. I **_**have **_**planned the chap. But I don't know how to word it so...Give me some time. A few days at the max. **

**That's all for my long authors note. ;)**

**Until next time,**

**Illuminating Colours. x **


End file.
